(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to active sonar detection and more particularly to a method of active sonar detection of a stationary target from aboard a moving vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The science of sonar detection of targets in water is unpredictable. Even current state-of-the-art, Doppler processing, active sonar detection systems, used to locate moving targets in water can yield false data when it comes to detecting stationary targets. Accordingly, it is necessary to be specific in the design of systems depending on the type of target that is being detected.